Life's Journey
by Esteliniel
Summary: Tauriel and Legolas have had many adventures since they became friends as elflings. Now, the world is so much bigger for them - as are their adventures. Friendship changes. Life changes. Join Legolas and Tauriel as they embark on Life's Journey. (Legolas X Tauriel)
1. Beginning Note

Dear reader,

Thank you for choosing to read my story. Here are some things I would like you to know about it:

》 This is my first fanfic. (Apologies if it's bad.)

》 I dislike heavy romantic content, so there is nothing very descriptive regarding Legolas/Tauriel moments.

》 I shall try to update every weekend. If not, there _should_ be a new chapter every week.

》This story uses a few elvish words which are italicized and translated on the bottom of each chapter. (Sorry if it's not all accurate.)

I am very excited to be writing this story and I will try my best to make it goos. Constructive criticism is fine, so if you would like me to change something, please tell me and I will take it into consideration. Thank you once more for choosing to read Life's Journey!

Enjoy!

Esteliniel


	2. Found

**Chapter 1 - Found**

Thranduil the great Elvenking solomely strode among the debris of the southern village. A fire of hate and rage was burning inside him. He had earlier received news that the village was being attacked by orcs. He had quickly put together some of his large army and led them to aid of the affected citzens. Unfortunately, they had been too late. Upon their arrival, they were greeted with the most unpleasant sight; a charred heap of burnt down houses. Sprawled all about the wreck were the cold, lifeless bodies of his people.

He was currently searching hopefully for any survivors. He hated to see the death of elves even of those who were not of his kingdom. Elves were meant to be eternal beings. It was dreadful to see the long life of elves cut short by the pure ruthlessness of another.

He was passing under a tall tree when his keen elven ears caught the sound of a small sob. He pinpointed where the sound had originated from. Thranduil looked up into the tree. Curled up on a rather thick branch was a small elf shaking from her weeping as well as fear. Her head was buried in her knees and her fiery red hair seemingly flowed about her as she cried.

The great Elvenking's eyes filled with compassion. "They are gone now." He gently assured her.

She looked up. Her eyes met his. Her gaze broke his heart for the green eyes which he had guessed were once filled with a bright light and great enthusiasm were now dull and filled with so great a sadness that can only be mustered from deep within when all hope is lost. She said nothing, but only whimpered and cried harder.

"Come now. Do not cry you are safe." He again attempted to console her. It did not appear to work. The only thing she could hear were the blood curdling shrieks of her parents as their life was forever lost.

"Safety does not bring _Naneth_ and _Ada_ back to me." She replied mournfully between sobs, "And now I have no place to go." She cried harder.

After a while the weeping ceased. "Come down child. I will bring you to stay in my city. We shall keep you from further harm." He coaxed realizing she was scared still.

The elfling looked at him questionly. Longing to no longer be alone wallowing in her despair, she reluctantly descended from the tree. She followed him to the healers tent. A kindly, young servant named Celebsilme took her hand and led her in. She was barely phisically effected by the attack but her small scratches and bruises were tended to. She was also given food and drink though she could barely swallow from the lump in her throut.

"What is your name child?" The silky voice of the servant asked.

The elfling hesitated then spoke, "My name is Tauriel. Though I do not wish to be her for all she knows now is greif."

She walked over to the remains of her house. She collected any remaining items and put them in a bag.

It was soon anounced that they were to depart from the scene. Tauriel was hoisted onto a horse and joined by Celebsilme. She now quite liked the young servant. They rode slowly through the lush green forest of Mirkwood towards the palace though she did not know so.

Tauriel glanced about for any other survivors, but found none. She remembered the many dead and her dear parents among them. The memory caused her to cry a little.

"There, there." Celebsilme stroked the elflings hair. Suddenly, Tauriel turned around and hugged the healer tightly. She wept into her shoulder. Celebsilme held her with care. "I know, I know." She said gently as she consoled the red-haired elfling.

So they stayed that way. Tauriel soon fell asleep in the embrace of the elder elf who reminded her much of her mother. In her mind, the elfling even admitted that Celebsilme even looked like her mother with her brown hair and green, caring eyes.

As they approached the palace Tauriel was woken by a loud trumpet anouncing the king's return. "Welcome to the palace," Celebsilme whispered kindly, "It shall be your new home."

 **Translations:**

 **• Naneth = Mother**

 **• Ada = Father**


	3. New Life

**Chapter 2 - New Life**

Tauriel awoke. The sunlight streamed warmly through the window just as it always does. But something wasn't right. It seemed as though her heart was weighed down by sorrow. Suddenly, she remembered the happenings of the previous day. She remembered they light going out of her father's eyes as an orc ruthlessly plunged a cursed blade into his chest. She remembered her Mother shriek and her dying words as Tauriel raced to her side; "By strong Tauriel, _ie_ _l nin_. Be brave and kind. _Melinyel._ " The elfling had thenhid in tree until she was found by Thranduil the Elvenking.

Tauriel pushed aside the blankets which warmed her. She slipped out of the bed acknowledging how soft it was. She found that she was dressed in a white, silky night gown. She looked about. The room was much larger than her old one. The first thing she noticed were two wardrobes to the right of her bed with a vanity wedged in between them.

Curious, she made her way to them. She opened one of the wardrobes to see many different colored tunics. She next went through the drawers of the vanity. They held a few pants and her night clothes. The top drawer was the smallest, but held the best items. When she opened it she found a small box wielding the most beautiful necklace she had ever laid eyes upon. She gasped in awe and laid the box atop the vanity. In the next wardrobe were a couple simple but beautiful gowns the size of a child. Tauriel almost forgot her sorrow at their beauty.

She then dressed into a green tunic and leather pants. Around her waist was a small leather belt. She fastened the leather bag with her remaining possessions on the belt. Her hair flowed freely.

She ventured out of her chambers. She gasped again as she strolled about the royal halls. The elfling's emerald eyes took in its beauty as her bare feet slapped against the stone floors. There were a few lanterns here and there.

She passed a couple important - looking elves as they went about their business. They all tried not to stare at the small, simple, silvan elfling with fiery hair gaping at the sight of their home.

She then was stopped by a brown - haired elleth resembling her own mother. " _Aya_ , Celebsilme." Tauriel greeted the elder elf.

Celebsilme smiled down at Tauriel and greeted her as well, " _Aya_ , Tauriel. I have been looking for you. The king wishes to speak to you. _Tolo_ , follow me."

Tauriel was led to a rather spacious room. In the center was a great throne of wood. The king regally gazed down at her. "How do you do?" He questioned.

Slightly nervous, Tauriel bowed her head and answered, "Well, _Aran Vuin_."

"How to you find the palace?" The royal elf asked another question.

Forgetting her manners for a moment the small elfling hastily replied, "Oh it is absolutely magnificent! _Aran Vuin._ " She added remembering the elder elf's importance.

"Yes. It is indeed." He acknowledged, "Have you gotten a tour of it?"

Tauriel realized that she hadn't been informed as to what beautiful room was what. She hesitantly replied, "No, _Aran Vuin_."

" _Ai_ ," the king then called, "Legolas!" This was a name that Tauriel would soon hear and say often though she did not yet know. It was the name of one who would effect her life greatly. The small she - elf glanced up at the sound of small footsteps. She saw another small elfling that resembled the king much, with his flaxen hair and icy-blue eyes, enter and stop by the throne facing her. "This is my son, Legolas. He it not much older than you and will show you around." The king introduced the prince calmly.

For a moment, Tauriel made eye contact with her prince. His eyes seemed cold and hard. At first, Tauriel presumed that he had no feelings. Then, she noticed the sadness in the blonde elf's eyes. She then knew that deep inside him he was just a normal elfling who longed to have a normal childhood, but was not able to do as he wished so he could carry out the duties of a prince. Tauriel pitied him. She saw that he was lonely. What he needed most was a friend.

 **Translations:**

 **• Iel** **nin = My daughter**

 **• Melinyel = I love you**

 **• Aya = Greetings/Hail**

 **• Tolo = Come**

 **• Aran Vuin = My King**

 **• Ai = Ah**


	4. New Friend

**Chapter 3 - A New Friend**

Legolas walked down toward Tauriel but passed her saying, " _Tolo_ , follow me." After many years of walking the palace halls, he glided easily about pointing out different rooms. Nervous at constantly being in the presence of the prince, Tauriel pulled two items out of her leather bag. They were two beautiful twin daggers of elven making. She started fidgeting with them in her small hands.

Noticing her constant movement, Legolas halted and turned to her. "What are those and where did you get them?" He snapped thiugh is was instantly regretted for he realized his voice sounded rather harsh.

Tauriel hesitated in her answer at the prince's sudden inquiry and its mean-sounding tone. Then she saw a tinge of regret in his blue eyes and replied, "They are daggers that I received from _Ada_ and _Naneth._ " Hearing her own voice mentioning her parents, she suddenly burst into tears. In her deep sorrow, her legs gave way and she sank to the stony floor.

A great sense of compassion washing over him, Legolas placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He tried to console her with and apoligization, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." His voice trailed off as he couldn't find any words of comfort. Instead, to his surprise, he knelt down beside the weeping elfling and gave her a small hug. He was surprised once more as the small she-elf hugged him back and cried into his shoulder until her tears ran dry.

She slowly rose and wiped her eyes. She turned to the other elfling and said, "It's fine. I too must apologize, _Ernil Vuin_."

"Do not worry," he replied, "If you would like, we can continue the tour. If not we may go visit the royal chambers."

Feeling more relaxed, Tauriel tried to sound polite, "If would much like to see the royal chambers. I suppose they are ever so beautiful, _Ernil Vuin_."

"Then that is where we shall go. We are quite near them as well. Also, you may just call me Legolas. _Tolo, mellonin_." He motioned for her to follow him and turned away. Little did he know, but a small smile graced the she-elf's lips at being called a friend by the prince.

 **Translations:**

 **• Tolo = Come**

 **• Ada = Father**

 **• Naneth = Mother**

 **• Ernil Vuin = My Prince**

 **• Mellonin = My friend**


	5. Harmless Play

**Chapter 4 - "Harmless" Play**

Tauriel awoke the next day with and excited feeling in her stomach. Then she remembered; Her new friend, the prince Legolas, had invited her to play with him. She wasted no time as she dressed for the day in an embroidered dark - green tunic, comfortable black pants and matching black belt. Her leather bag was dangling from her waist once more. She was ready.

She hastened to the kitchen for a hurried breakfast. A brown - haired servant brought her the meal saying, " _Quel re_ Tauriel." Then she noticed how quickly the elfling cleaned her plate. "Are you in a hurry?" She asked.

"Indeed," the red-haired elfling replied excitedly, "Prince Legolas has invited me to play with him today! I am to meet him at the gates. I believe we are to go to the forest!" Tauriel means 'Daughter of the Forest', so it made perfect sense that she was so enthusiastic about going there.

"Well," The Celebsilme didn't look up as she wrapped something in a thin cloth, "For this much fun, you will need a lunch." She handed Tauriel the wrapped item along with an apple.

The elfling smiled, " _Hannon le,_ Celebsilme." She stuffed them in her leather bag and bounded out the kitchen to the palace gates. Legolas wasn't there yet so she waited until he arrived. "I didn't think prince's were ever late." She mused.

"You were just early" Legolas fended. He smiled to himself. He admired how naturally Tauriel acted like herself around him not caring much about his position.

The two elfling skipped into the forest the red-haired elfling following the blonde. The sunlight streamed through the leaves as they breathed in the fresh scent of the forest. Both felt much at home with the trees as their surroundings.

They presently came into a clearing. Legolas suddenly ceased his skipping. "Here we are," The older elf declared proudly. However, her mind focusing on the trees, so Tauriel didn't see her prince stop or speak. and ran right I to him. Both fell and got back up laughing.

Tauriel brushed herself off and spoke what was on her mind, "It's amazing!" The she breathed. She looked around even more. Suddenly, it dawned on her that Legolas was no longer beaming by her side. She heard a rustling above her. Her head tilted upwards and she saw two bright blue eyes gazing down at her.

Legolas dropped to the ground holding a simple wooden bow and a few arrows in a quiver. " _Tolo_ , try your hand at archery." He offered.

Tauriel took the bow and the other elfling drew a target on the trunk of a thick tree. She released an arrow and disappointedly watched it land way of target. Legolas ajusted her position and gave her a couple tips. He also braided her hair away from her face in a few fishtail braids so it would not block her vision. (She styled it this way every day after that.) After many attempts, she finally hit the bullseye. To celebrate, they ate their lunches. Tauriel found that the wrapped item was a roll stuffed with ham - a delightful meal.

They were finishing up their lunche when, suddenly, they heard a rustling in some brush. They jumped to their feet. Legolas instinctively drew his small long-knives from their sheaths. Following his lead, Tauriel took out her daggers and prepared for the worst.

 **Translations:**

 **• Quel re = Good day**

 **• Hannon le = Thank you**

 **• Tolo = Come**


	6. The First Fight

**Chapter 5 - The First Fight**

Out of the bushes sprang two over-sized spiders. They advanced quickly, but surely not gracefully as Tauriel observed. Legolas sprang into action as one came too close. Tauriel watched as he dogded and swung at the spider.

Without notice, the other spider dashed towards her. She spun to the side swinging her dagger and cutting one of its legs. Adrenaline pumped through her. She was somehow satisfied at the evil creature's pain. She dodged another strike this time spinning to the left and cutting the opposite leg. She didn't dodge the next blow as well, consequently getting a large gash on her own leg.

Suddenly, Tauriel found herself pinned up against a tree with the spider's large jaws dangerously close to her. Thinking quick, she slid under the black creature cutting it as she went. The beast gave a piercing shriek. Tauriel lept onto the spiders back and balanced over to its head. She plunged both daggers into its many-eyed head. It gave one final shriek and then colapsed; dead. She slid of the beast and looked at it proudly. Little did she know that the prince's gaze rested in her thoughtfully.

They both smiled slightly. Tauriel turned to meet Legolas' blue eyes. "So?" He asked breaking the silence in which they beamed at each other.

"It was amazing." She answered with a far-off look in her eyes. Suddenly, her face fell, "I only wish" she whimpered regrettably, "That I did so for the cruel orcs who took my parents from me." A tear slid down her cheek. It shone like a star in the heavens as a sun beam hit it.

"Tauriel," The prince said softly as he strode over to the other elfling and placed a hand in her shoulder, "It's not your fault."

Even though her face was now streaked with tears, Tauriel's green eyes pierced I to his and a smile formed on her lips, "I know," she spoke quietly now, "I only wish I could have done something."

They walked over to where they had picniced earlier to retrieve their belonging. Legolas noticed that Tauriel limped slightly. He looked down her leg and saw the big gash. " _Mellon,_ you are hurt!" He exclaimed with concern, " _Tolo_ , I shall take you to the healers.

Tauriel opened her mouth to speak back but closed it again as a sharp pain shot up her leg. She realized how much it hurt. She silently followed her prince to the healing room her mind wandered; contemplating the day's previous happenings.

 **Translations:**

 **Mellon = Friend**

 **Tolo = Come**


	7. A Bright Future

**Chapter 6 - A Bright Future**

After Tauriel had her leg tended to, she limped to the armery with Legolas. She gasped at the sight of the many beautiful, elven weapons as they gleamed and glinted in the sunlight.

"They're magnificent!" She breathed.

"Yes they are. " Legolas smiled.

He picked up a small knife and commenced to inspect it. He brushed his finger on the blade to see whether or not it was sharp enough for fighting the evil in their world. "It's dull," he finally concluded his voice dull like the blade.

He set the knife down and held his hand out to Tauriel. "May I see one of your daggers?" He inquired.

The she-elf nodded and removed a dagger out of her bag tediously. The weapon lingered in her hand for a moment as though she were unsure whether she should place it in her friend's outstretched hand.

Once Legolas had the dagger in his hand, he began to go over it acknowledging it's quality. There was a silence between the two for some time as he was trying to cook up a diagnosis for Tauriel's weapon.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Legolas commented, "You are a good fighter." He still did not look up from the dagger.

Tauriel's emerald eyes stared at him in confusion which evolved into suspicion. "What are you supposing?" She questioned.

"I'm supposing that you should pursue fighting. You have a talent." He answered straightforwardly.

"I shall think about it" the small elleth replied smiling.

Legolas handed the dagger back into Tauriel's hand saying, "It is of particularly good make. This is a very good weapon."

" _Hannon le, mellonin_. I am glad. Perhaps one day I shall bring many filthy orcs to their ends with these." She smiled at the thought of the beasts who killed her father and mother falling at her hand. She wished she could pay them back.

"Perhaps you shall." The prince too smiled as he strode over to a shelf and returned wielding a small bundle. "This is for you, _mellonin_." He said handing it to her.

She grasped the bundle and started to unwrap it. When she had reached the center she found two embroidered sheaths. Tauriel hastily pulled her twin daggers out of the leather bag. They slid perfectly into the new sheaths. She beamed with joy. " _Hannon le,_ Legolas." She breathed.

After he had helped her fasten the sheathed daggers on her belt, Legolas looked at her, but was deep in thought. "Tauriel, do you wish to fight? You could join the gaurd. I believe you have thought long enough." He said finally.

"Yes. Yes I do want to fight. Though I am not that good. I wish I could obtain some training."

"I can train you." He offered, "Would you like that?"

" _Ai!_ Yes indeed. I would much like that." She tried her hardest to not jump up and down in her excitement.

"Good." Legolas said now smiling, "We shall train each week at least. Meet me in the training arena tommorow after lunch."

So, Legolas trained Tauriel each week for the next five years until she was quite capable of taking down many foe in a fight.

One day when they were about thirteen in the eyes of elves, Legolas approached Tauriel with big news. "Tauriel," He exclaimed with smiling ear-to-ear, "I have just been informed that there is going to be a big celebration for the millionth anniversary of our kindom in a couple of months. Many important elves are coming from all over! It shall be the grandest thing that you will ever witness, _mellonin."_

Tauriel squealed with excitment, "Oh Legolas, I do not think I can wait at all!"

 **Translations:**

 **• Hannon le = Thank you**

 **• Mellonin = My friend**

 **• Ai = Ah**


	8. A Grand Celebration

**Chapter 7 - A Grand Celebration**

It was the day everyone had waited for. It was the kindom's millionth anniversary celebration. Tauriel was the most excited. She had never attended a big celebration more or less a royal one. She was surprised at how long it would be. It started at lunch time and ended at midnight.

At least she didn't have to wait much longer. She and Legolas had spoken about it and waited as patiently as they could for the past two months! Over that time, Legolas had taught her how to dance. They had decided that their first dance would be with each other. These sort of things had to be previously agreed upon if you are the prince. Though they only appeared to be about thirteen, Legolas' father was already looking for a young elleth to wed his only son, though his son did not know this.

Tauriel glided over to her wardrobes. She picked out a deep blue gown with a V-neck that was not low. It was tight but not so much that she lost the ability to breath without thinking twice. The front of the gown flowed a quarter past her knees while the back went another quarter more. It was embroidered with silver thread and a silver belt, that matched her leggings, was fastened around her the waist of the dress. She then slipped on some blue slippers.

Tauriel combed through her long hair until it was no longer a red, tangled mess. She decided to just do two small braids on each side of her head and connected then in the back. She opened the box with the necklace. To her surprise, it was not the only item in the box. There was also a thin, silver circlet with a jewel in the center. On it was a small note saying ' Thank Legolas'. She smiled to herself at her friend's kindness. The circlet fit perfectly and matched with the necklace. Just for safety, she hid her daggers under the many layers of her gown.

By the time she was done, the celebration was almost about to start. She glided across the palace halls and came to a stop in the ballroom. It was decorated beatifully. Around the dance floor many tables on which the meals would be served were set up. The tables nearest to the doors were laid with drinks and horderves.

Servants were scampering about refilling the drinks and such. Many guests had already arrived. Most of them held a regal air. Tauriel caught sight of Celebsilme and offered to help her refill a drink. She was doing so as a trumpet sounded. The jug filled with the drink was set down on the table in respect for the ruler.

Then king entered the room at the trumpet sounds and the crowds of elves bowed. After him came Legolas looking as royal as he would ever be. He too was bowed to but when Tauriel looked up she rolled her emerald eyes at him playfully. Then, they smiled at each other knowingly.

Lunch was announced and Legolas pulled Tauriel over to eat with him. She was seated between her prince and a royal-looking elleth. Thoughout the meal Legolas kept explaining who Tauriel was and the royal-looking elleth constantly made longing eyes at him. Lunch was over and Legolas had to speak with some nobles.

The elleth seated next to Tauriel turned to her and spoke, "So, you're a peasant." Her seemingly sweet voice was edged with mockery as well as jealousy.

The "peasant" was taken aback for a moment. "Well... I'm... I'm" She didn't say anything more but instead looked down at the fancy napkin laid upon her lap in shame and sighed.

"You don't belong with us nobles. You are a simple Silvan elf. Silvan and Sindarin do not go together." The elleth scoffed matter-of-factly. She turned away her business with the Silvan comepleted.

Tauriel looked up to Legolas who was in a formal conversation with some other nobles. Why should she care what the elleth said? It was not her choice to decide who Tauriel befriended. Tauriel knew that there was nothing that could keep her from being Legolas' friend.

While Tauriel was deep in thought, the elf she was thinking of aproached her. He noticed that she seemed slightly more solom than usual, "Is everything alright, _mellonin?_ "

Tauriel snapped back to the present, "Oh. I'm fine. Everthing is fine. I was just... thinking."

Seeing that his friend was "fine", Legolas held out his hand bowing deeply, "May I have this dance, milady?" He questioned dramatically.

The red-haired elleth appeared to be thinking, "Let me see. Hmm. No." She smiled.

Legolas looked 'offended', "Then my lessons to you on dancing were in vain. I shall take my leave and watch you trip on your own feet as you 'dance'." With that he spun around only to turn back again with a large, bright smile spread across his face.

Both friends started laughing, and glided onto the dance floor. They danced to the lively, elvish music, though the switched partners every now and then, until dinner.

 **Translations:**

 **• Mellonin = My friend**


	9. The Dinner News

**Chapter 8 - The Dinner News**

Tauriel watched as Thranduil pulled Legolas aside from dancing. As he spoke, the was a flash of suspicious joy in his icy eyes.

She snapped back to her partner when he stepped on her toes. She flinched slightly. He had done this multiple times throughout the dance. This was probably because she was younger and smaller than he. Until dinner, she wondered about what the king had said to her best friend.

Dinner was finally announced and once again Tauriel was sitting next to Legolas at the table. She noticed that he was quite solom.

" _Mellonin_ , what bothers you?" She inquired nudging him with her elbow. She didn't like to see her friend sad as he was now.

Legolas looked up from his plate. His blue eyes pierced into her green. They were filled with sadness. "My father he - he told me that I am to go to Rivendell in a few weeks." He replied remorsefully.

" _Ai,_ " Tauriel spoke calmly not understanding why that was such a bad thing, "We shall see each other soon. At least you won't be gone for years."

Legolas looked at her sadly once more, "No. We shan't. I am to stay there and improve upon my education. The next time we will see each other, we shall both be grown elves."

Tauriel was shocked. This was most possibly the most terrible news she had received in years. Legolas was her best friend. They couldn't be separated that long! She felt as though she would cry at any moment.

"Oh, Legolas." She said with a shaky voice. The little red-haired elf leaned over and gave her friend a tight hug.

For the rest of the night both elves were silent and had a sad look in their eyes. The knew that the event they had just learned of would effect their lives gravely.

 **Translations:**

 **• Mellonin = My friend**

 **• Ai = Ah**


	10. Namarië

**Chapter 9 -** ** _Namarië_**

Tauriel strolled the palace halls with a heavy heart. She was on her way to say goodbye to her best friend for the rest of her childhood. He was finally leaving to Rivendell today. They had both been in each others company as much as they could for the past few weeks making every moment count.

She stopped by a window and looked out. There by the stables were a few elves leading out some horses and saddling them up. Then she spotted a blonde - haired elf stroking a white horse. Legolas. There were bundles and bags stuffed into a wagon. It was clear that they were setting out on a trip.

The small she-elf let out a sigh. Even though elves lived forever and a few years were but a very small portion of the lives, they still lived each day the same as others. The hours were the same for them as for us. Long and filled with many emotions and memories. She felt as though when Legolas left, those hours would appear even longer to her. She did not think that they would be filled with any memories without him. Her life would be turned upside-down.

Tauriel made it to the palace gate. The travelers were to leave soon. She approached the blonde elf just as he was about to mount his milky white horse.

Legolas turned as he received a gentle tap on the shoulder and smiled a sad smile. " _Aya_ , Tauriel." He greeted. Then his face fell, "Or is it _namarië?_ I was starting to think you weren't coming."

Tauriel too gave him a slight smile, "Of course I would come. I had to say goodbye to you."

They stood looking at each other for the last time in their childhood. Tears were brimming in their elven eyes. Suddenly, they embraced tightly giving way to the tears.

"Oh, Tauriel," Legolas sniffed, " _Namarië, mellonin._ "

Tauriel tightened her embrace, " _Namarië,_ Legolas, _mellonin_. Don't get I to too much trouble without me."

Legolas stifled a smile, "I won't." He released from the hug and stepped back, "Don't forget me. _Gwestog_?" The he - elf then placed something in his friend's palm.

Tauriel looked at him tears streaming down her face. She managed to smile, "I will not. Promise. You, remember me too, _Ernil Vuin_." She also placed something in her friend's palm.

He swiftly mounted his horse. "Until then, _mellonin. Namarië."_ He kicked the horse into a canter and the company departed.

Tauriel watched them until the were just specks on the horizon. She was fingering the forest green gem her friend had just given her. "Until then, Legolas, until then." She whispered into the wind.

 **Translations:**

 **• Aya = Greetings/Hail**

 **• Namarië = Farewell**

 **• Mellonin = My friend**

 **• Gwestog? = Do you promise?**

 **• Ernil Vuin = My Prince**


	11. A Halt to the Wait

**Chapter 10 - A Halt to the Wait**

It had been twenty-five years since Legolas left for Rivendell. Tauriel had made a new friend named Eliniel though she still awaited her prince's return. She had the green gem that he had given her turned into a necklace which she always wore. She had been told that Legolas wouldn't come back for fifteen years more.

Tauriel was almost staring to lose hope that she would ever see him again. She didn't even know what he looked like now. They were both grown elves at this time. She worried. Did he forget her? Would he still want to be her friend? Maybe he changed. She wanted things to be the same as when they were young elflings practicing their archery skills in the forest.

Tauriel was nestled by the fireplace in her chambers reading a book. She was stuck indoors because of yesterday's heavy snowfall. Then came a gentle knock on the door.

She opened it and standing there was Celebsilme, " _Quel re,_ Tauriel. I bring a message from the king."

"What is it?" Tauriel asked noticing the servant's excited fidgeting.

"The king has been invited to a celebration in Rivendell." Celebsilme looked at Tauriel knowingly.

Tauriel held her breath, "Yes, go on."

The brown - haired elleth calmly delivered the main message, "He has invited you to come as well; for the sake of Legolas. What do you say?"

The younger elleth felt as though she could dance with joy, "Yes, yes. I say 'yes indeed!' "

Celebsilme smiled at Tauriel's hasty reply, "Good. I shall inform the king of your decision. In the meantime, I recommend that you prepare for the journey. You are to leave tomorrow. I apologize for the short notice."

"Not to worry. The quicker the better. I cannot stand being apart from my best friend any longer." Tauriel assured her energetically. Once Celebsilme left, she started racing around the room packing all the things she would need

Into a bag she stuffed her comb, her warmest tunics and pants with their matching belts and an extra cape. Finally, since this would be a celebration, she folded a silver, silky gown that flowed to her ankles. It fitted her perfectly only flowing at the skirt.

That night, after she had laid out her warm traveling clothes, she could hardly sleep. The events of tommorow were still in her mind. When she fell asleep, her thoughts were of seeing her best friend once more.

Tauriel awoke and sat up quickly in her bed. Not wanting to waste a single second, she made her bed and dressed. She sheathed her twin daggers on her belt; she never went anywhere without them since the adventure she had in the forest with Legolas.

Legolas. Her prince. Her friend. The silver necklace with the green gem hung around her neck as she grabbed the pre-packed bag and bounded out of her room.

Tauriel walked into the stables where the rest of the company she would journey with were. She approached a stall holding a black mare with a white patch above her nose.

" _Quel re_ , Silmiel." The elleth adressed the majestic creature. Silmiel whinied a greeting to her owner.

A voice came from behind Tauriel, " _Quel re._ I brought something for you." The melodic voice belonged to Eliniel who was wielding a small sack.

Tauriel took it from her friend's outstretched hands. She breathed in as the sweet scent of crisp apples filled the air. " _Hannon le_. _Namarië,_ shall miss you _mellonin_." She gave her black - haired friend a hug and then placed the sack into a saddlebag.

Soon, the company set off in the direction of Rivendell. Tauriel smiled as the cold winter morning breeze blew her braided hair and warm cape behind her. She was soon to see her best friend once more.

 **Translations:**

 **• Quel re = Good day**

 **• Hannon le = Thank you**

 **• Namarië = Farewell**

 **• Mellonin = My friend**


	12. A Reunion in Rivendell

**Chapter 11 - A Reunion in Rivendell**

Tauriel was preparing for the celebration that was to take place the same night. She had arrived in Rivendell with the rest of the company the other day. Legolas had been out hunting with Elladan and Elohir when they came. By now, he knew that elves from Mirkwood were here - but not that Tauriel was with them. The red-haired elleth had decided to surprise her friend at the celebration.

To make matters better, she had just learned that it was a masquerade ball. This way, she had a better chance of surprising Legolas. She had borrowed a mask from the Lady Arwen Evenstar whom she had taken a liking to.

Presently, Tauriel was inspecting her appearance in the mirror of the guest room she was staying in. She was not trying to be vain, but she thought she looked stunning - almost unrecognizable.

She had done her hair differently, but more elegantly, to reduce the risk of Legolas realizing she was present at the celebration. The necklace bearing a certain green jewel was dangling from her neck. It contrasted wonderfully with her silver gown, matching her eyes. She still wore it though the gem would be a dead give away concerning her identity if she stumbled upon her friend.

Suddenly, the sweet, pure sound of and elven bell filled the air. It announced the start of the celebration. Tauriel hastily sheathed her daggers on a belt hidden behind her skirts just in case. She then flew towards the ballroom not wanting to miss much of the long-awaited event.

An elleth with fiery-red curls entered the grand ballroom of Rivendell. Her identity was concealed by a silver mask matching her gown. The emerald eyes peeping out from behind the mask scanned the room as though looking for something - or someone.

Tauriel's vision grazed over the elves present at the celebration. She was seeking out the unique blonde of her friend's hair. This turned out to be a rather challenging task as the majority of the elves were dancing. There were a few others with the same flaxen hair, but they did not have the same charming smile of pearly white teeth beaming from underneath their masks.

Then she saw him. A tall ellon stood gazing at the dancers. He was decked in blue - a color that matched his icy eyes. His golden hair stood out more than any other. Legolas.

She strode over to him as the song ended, "May I dance this next one with you, sir?"

His eyes pierced into hers as he nodded slightly, "Yes, you may."

The song ended just like the dancing - and the secrets concerning identity. Those dancing had to remove their masks and inform their partner who the were.

Tauriel was getting excited. She couldn't wait to see the expression on her partner's gentle face when he discovered who she was.

The dancer with blue eyes remove his mask first, "I am Legolas Greenleaf. I am the son of King Thranduil and the only heir to the throne of Mirkwood." Legolas appeared to be proud of his title.

The green-eyed dancer smirked. She removed her own mask and proclaimed even more proudly than her friend, "I am Tauriel of the Mirkwood realm." She beamed, " _Erin Vuin_ \- _Mellonin_."

Legolas was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his eyes, or his ears - or any of his sharp elven senses for that matter. This was Tauriel? This whole time! His best friend in childhood. The one he missed greatly when he left her behind in his kingdom.

For some time, the only thing he could do was stare. Then he found his voice again, "Tauriel, _mellonin_ , it's you. You're here! Oh, Tauriel." He gathered her up in a tight embrace. That hug made up for the many years they were apart. It was filled with much emotion. Tears of joy streamed down both elf's fair faces.

So, the two friends saw each other once more for the first time in years. A joyous reunion.

 **Translations:**

 **• Ernil Vuin = My Prince**

 **• Mellonin = My friend**


	13. Has Friendship Endured?

**Chapter 12 - Has Friendship Endured?**

It was the second day but last day of the celebration in _Imaldris_. Tauriel was bursting with joy. She knew that her childhood friend would be present. But, both knew that they would have much to say for many a year had passed since last they were in each other's presence.

Tauriel doubted, however, that she and her prince would be such good friends as they were as children. So much could have happened when they were apart. But could things really be that different? Surely not - Hopefully not.

There was a knock on the door of the guest room in which Tauriel currently dwelled. "Who is it?" The elleth inside inquired as she ran her comb through her long, silky, auburn locks.

"It is I, Arwen." A sweet voice replied.

" _Ai_ , Arwen." Tauriel set down the comb and glided to the door opening it. " _Quel re._ It is pleasant to see you this fine morning. Now, come in. I should not like for you to stand out in the hall if you wish to converse."

" _Hannon le, mellonin._ " The elleth dipped her dark-haired had as a sign of thanks. "May I inquire something of you?" She asked as Tauriel motioned for her to sit in a chair.

"Indeed. What is it you would like to know?" Tuariel pulled up a chair for herself across from Arwen.

"Is it pleasant in Mirkwood as Legolas?" The elven lord's daughter looked at Tauriel.

"The gaze of her bright blue eyes made Tauriel turn her head away. However, this was not the only reason for this movement. " _Ai_. So you have spoken with Legolas." She did not know why, but there was a green wave of jealousy that had suddenly washed over her, "Yes. It is indeed as pleasant as he says if he describes it as a lush, green forest with a large variety of wildlife and water sources. A beautiful place indeed. Unfortunately, there is a growing darkness. It still small, but still has effected the forests in a negative way. I noticed that recently some of the trees had an ill air about them. They do not physically show it now, but I fear they shall in the mere future."

" _Ai._ This must truly sadden you. I can tell that you have a special connection with the trees. You truly are a daughter of the forest." Arwen had compassion written all over her fair features.

Tauriel only responded with a small nod. She did not even make eye contact with the other elleth, but stared blankly at the stone floors of the room. She finally looked up and broke the silence, "What is the cause of your inquiry?" She let but little emotion into the tone of her voice; curiousity.

Arwen did not answer right away. She seemed to be brewing up an answer for her friend. Her eyes focused on Tauriel and Tauriel only, "I have been invited to be a representative of my father at a counsel held in your home forest."

"Tauriel was filled with even more curiosity, "What is the topic of this meeting?" She was at the edge of her seat; intrigued.

The elf native to Imaldris leaned forward and lowered her voice, "The darkness. The darkness that is effecting our forests. The darkness that may grow to consume Middle-Earth. The darkness that may change the world as we know it." She sat up straight.

Tauriel nodded slowly and sighed as she too, sat back up. "My world just changed for the better. I do not wish for anything to happen to it as it is now. I was recently reunited with my best friend; Legolas." She explained.

"You two are close?" Asked Arwen tilting her head slightly.

"Were." The red-haired elleth corrected her friend, "I now doubt whether or not our strong childhood friendship has endured."

"Considering how you greeted one another yesterday, I, for one, would say it has indeed. Or maybe, it is even more." The Evenstar of her people smiled gently and winked as she assured the other elf.

"Tauriel returned the smile, "I must disagree to that last statement. We are just old friends, but _hannon le._ I shall see you at the celebration, then?"

"You shall. I shall look for you there, _mellonin_." Arwen the left Tauriel to prepare forthe celebration.

 **###**

"Tauriel approached Legolas from behind as he spoke to some elleths including Arwen. One of them saw her and raised an eyebrow causing the blonde prince to turn. He smiled as the red-haired elleth joined the circle of conversation.

Tauriel saw a flash of jealousy in the eyes of a few of the other elleths. This lead her to wonder why they were conversing with Legolas in the first place.

"This is my friend Tauriel from Mirkwood. We have known each other since we were but small elflings." The prince introduced her.

"Your 'friend' is beautiful." One of the elleths said with a mocking tone.

"Yes, you look wonderful tonight, Tauriel." Legolas commented simply as he acknowledged her appearance. He did not heed this before hand for Tauriel was just someone he considered as a very good friend. His best friend to be precise.

Another asked sarcastically, "You two are close?"

Tauriel glanced at the ellon by her side. She was intrigued as to what relationship status she was held in through the eyes of her childhood friend. She, of course, still considered him to be her closest and most dear friend. She wanted to know what he thought.

"Indeed." The prince replied confidently, "She is my best friend."

"Legolas turned his head to look at Tauriel who looked shocked but overjoyed. The two beamed at each other as they did as elflings.

 _'There is no doubt about it.'_ Tauriel thought to herself, _'We are still best friends and we always shall be._

 **Translations:**

 **Imaldris = Rivendell**

 **Ai = Ah**

 **Quel re = Good day**

 **Hannon le = Thank you**

 **Mellonin = My friend**


	14. New-Found Jealousy

**Chapter 13 - New-Found Jealousy**

If you were at the celebration in Rivendell and you scanned every inch of the ballroom, you would see two elves tucked away in a croner. One elf would be blonde and the other with hair like the sunset. They would be in deep conversation; tuning out all the other sounds, all the distractions, all the rest of the world.

Tauriel was busy telling Legolas about Eliniel, Celebsilme and all the other citizens and happenings of Mirkwood. Legolas, on the other hand, was listening patiently giving an occasional nod of his blonde head or a small question. Soon, it would be his turn, but for the time being, he was giving his friend utter respect as a prince should.

Finally, Tauriel finished, "That is what happened over the past fifteen years. Please _mellonin_ , what have you done?"

Legolas took a moment in his kind to gather up all the events that occurred during the time that he and Tauriel were separated. Then he finally said "Well, I mostly studied. I had to learn politics, manners and all those princely qualities. But, my favorite subject was fighting especially archery. In my spare time, I was often with Elladan and Elohir. They are the sons of Lord Elrond, the brothers of Lady Arwen."

The elleth was curious, "Were they your only friends?"

Legolas hesitated for a moment then he finally admitted, "Not entirely. I was told to be aquainted with some other elven nobles - ladies to be exact - by order of my father."

The wave of jealousy washed over Tauriel once more. She did not know why though. She couldn't restrict Legolas from having other friends, but somehow, she wished she could. Even though her prince was the most important elf in her life, that didn't mean she was the most important in his. This realization made Tauriel a combination of sad, mad and jealous.

Legolas went on the tell her about the mischief he caused with Elladan and Elohir. He also told of all the others of Rivendell and the events. He sometimes had to repeat things for Tauriel often let her mind wander in her new-found jealousy and did not take in all the words he uttered.

The elleth with emerald eyes would glance around the large ballroom of Rivendell. She watched every elven lady closely. Any one of them could be a friend of Legolas. _Her_ Legolas. _Her_ friend. She shook herself back to reality trying hard to keep a sigh from escaping her lips.

Then, Legolas directed a question toward her, "Tauriel, would you like for me to give you are tour of Imaldris? There are so many things that reminded me of you and how much you would like them."

Tauriel smiled. Her friend had not forgotten her. In fact he had thought of her frequently. "Yes, that would be lovely. Besides, I actually want to see the areas where all your mischief took place. Might I remind you, that you _did_ get into a lot of mischief without me." She nudged him with her elbows as her eyes were rolled.

Legolas returned the compliment. He rose and turned to his companion saying, " _Tolo,_ follow me."

The two silently slipped out of the ballroom; unoticed - or so they thought.

 **Translations:**

 **• Mellonin = My friend**

 **• Tolo = Come**


	15. In the Halls

**Chapter 14 - In the Halls**

Tauriel and Legolas strolled through the the halls of Lord Elrond. Legolas was pointing out every single detail to make sure his companion was familiar with the place he had dwelled in while the two were apart.

Presently, the two came upon a courtyard with intricately cut columns and large murals expertly painted on the walls. Across from the mural depicting the fall of Sauron was a statue of a lady holding a dish with a blue velvet cloth draped over it. Something was placed on the cloth. It caught the silver moonlight and radiated it all over the courtyard, bathing everything in a heavenly glow.

Tauriel approached the object with curiousity. Then she gasped, "Legolas is this-"

"Yes," the prince replied before his friend could even complete her sentence, "It is the Andruil. The 'Flame of the West.' 'The blade that was broken.' "

"It's beautiful," breathed Tauriel. She was mesmerized. Being so, as though in a trance, she reached out to touch it. Immediately he hand was drawn back and a red substance seeped through a small cut on her finger. "And sharp." The she-elf added.

"It is also very important, _mellonin_ ," Legolas was void of all emotion, "As you know, this is the weapon which was used to cut the Ring of Power from the hand of Sauron. That ring could be the cause of great troubles in the present time as well as in the mere future. One day, an heir of Isuildur shall take up this sword that was broken and claim the throne back."

Tauriel stepped back in respect of the weapon and said, "Then let us hope that day may come soon." She about-faced and locked eyes with her friend. "Legolas, everything is slowly fading. I can feel it. The trees, creatures and even atmosphere of the forest are all getting sicker with each moment. The world is not as it should be."

"You're right," The blonde agreed, "I know you would do anything in your power to save it. You are strong, Tauriel. The future could have anything in store for you."

Tauriel tried hard not to blush. " _Hannon le, mellonin."_ Was all she could manage to say as they continued on the tour.

As the two mutely strolled through the elaborate hallways, they heard an uncanny voice, "What are you two doing?" It asked. Then, out of the shadows stepped a tall elleth with silky golden hair. Tauriel recognized her as the elleth who had glared at her earlier that night. In fact, the elleth cast a jealous look on her in that moment.

Legolas tilted his head in question, "Cuivialqua, what are you doing here?"

The elleth with fiery hair turned to her friend, "You know her?" The tone of her voice was a mixture between shock and confusion. The same look was in her green eyes.

"You know how _Ada_ wanted me to be aquainted with some Sindarin ladies, Cuivialqua is one of them. She has been one of my friends here." The prince explained.

Cuivialqua glared at Tauriel again. She then smiled maliciously and approached her 'opponent' with her arms held out. She hugged Tauriel saying, "Any friend of Legolas is a friend's of mine." Then, she stepped back and placed her arms on the 'friend of Legolas' shoulders. Still smiling wickedly, she dug her fingernails into the silver cloth on Tauriel's shoulders as a warning.

Tauriel winced and shot Legolas a look of distress. Knowing his childhood friend well, the ellon quickly stepped in.

"That is nice of you," he adressed the golden-haired elleth as he peeled her hands of of Tauriel.

However, the elleth was smarter and figured out what he was doing. She opened her mouth, but before some rash words could escape it, her name echoed of the walls.

"Cuivialqua! Cuivialqua, where are you?" A sweet voice called. Then, another elleth turned the corner; Arwen.

"I am here, Arwen," Cuivialqua assured the Rivendell Lord's only daughter.

Seeing the other elves expressions of discomfort, Arwen hastily grasped the tall elleth's arm and pulled her along saying, "I have been looking for you everywhere. We need you at the celebration." Before they turned the corner, she looked back and winked at the others.

Tauriel rubbed her shoulders. "Ouch!" She exclaimed, "She has sharp nails."

"Indeed," Legolas agreed, "It was a lucky escape. Cuivialqua is not always easy to cope with. She gets agressive when she is mad or jealous. Who knows what could have happened had Arwen not come."

For a moment, there was a silence between them. Tauriel was the first to break it, "Well," she sighed, "We should probably get back. Maybe they need you at the celebration too." She nudged her friend playfully.

Legolas smiled, "Maybe."

Both commenced to stroll through the halls and back to the celebration.

 **Translations:**

 **● Mellonin = My friend**

 **● Hannon le = Thank you**


	16. Crystal Clear

**Chapter 15 - Crystal Clear**

Tauriel placed the last belonging in her bag. A sigh escaped her lips. She knew not whether it was of joy or sadness. The elleth had grown to love Rivendell even though she had only been there for about two weeks. Yet, she longed to run among the trees of Mirkwod.

Just then, her keen elvish hearing caught the sound of light footsteps stop in the doorway. She knew just who it was; Arwen. The two elleths had formed a strong bond over Tauriel's time in _Imaldris._ Arwen was going back with her because she was to be Rivendell's representative. However, Tauriel was sure that wasn't the only reason. Why did it have to be Arwen? Why not her brothers?

Tauriel kept her back the the elven lady solomely saying, " _Aya,_ Arwen. As you know, we am going to Mirkwood today. Your are going as a representative that I know. Is there any other reason?"

"Oh my dear Tauriel," Arwen started, "The very same question has crossed my mind multiple times. It resulted in me asking my father about it. He said - well, he said..." Her voice fell short. She obviously did not want to state the reason.

"Well, what did he say?" The red-haired elleth inquired eaverly. She truly wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, " The raven-haired elleth continued, " King Thranduil has requested that a few elleths of high nobility go back to Mirkwood with the rest of the company, though I am not sure why. My father wanted greatly for me to be one of them. He decided to pass it off as the whole representative situation though. "

Tauriel just stood there for moment not sure whether to be confused or terribly angered. She saw where this was going.

It was suddenly so clear to her. The king had only one son, so he of course wanted the best for him. Legolas was a good age, but had no partner. His father wanted him to become interested in some elleth, so he ordered several to aquainted with him in hopes of him taking a liking to one. The very thought of it make Tauriel sick to the stomach. Not because she was jealous, but because the king was not letting his son make his own choices.

Now, Tauriel believed in freedom of all and that every race is the same. She also believed in true love and that one should not be forced to be with another. She suddenly felt sorry for Legolas. He was so oblivious of what his father was doing.

Right then and there, the prince's best friend decided to watch the ladies who would accompany them like a hawk. She needed to be sure that Legolas had his freedom.

Then, Tauriel walked over to the elleth in the doorway and gave her a hug saying, " _Hannon le, m_ _ellon._ This news surely shed some light on some dark corners. But now, we must finish packing. I shall see you at the stables."

Arwen nodded, "I shall be there." She then left to her chambers.

Tauriel was still slightly stunned at her discovery. As she finished packing, a thought slipped into her mind, _A proper lady wouldn't even be a good fit for Legolas,_ she thought, _He's_ _not all that proper even after years of training. He would not be happy with one of them. As his friend, I think the ladies should keep them away from him - and I shall make sure of it._ With that, she slid her daggers into the sheaths on her belt and, taking up her bags, left for the stables.

 **Translations :**

 **● Aya = Greetings**

 **● Hannon le = Thank you**

 **● Mellon = Friend**


	17. The Goodness of Life

**Chapter 16 - The Goodness of Life**

Tauriel was propped up on her horse Silmiel as she scanned the elves around her. About three hours earlier, the company, including some uncanny elleths, had left Rivendell. She was sure to keep a weary eye on the elleths and ma key sure they stayed away from Legolas. She glanced to her left were the prince sat on his horse, Ruin Faër.

Tauriel heard horse hooves approaching her and turned her head in the direction of the noise. Emerging from the group of ladies came tall elleth with golden hair; Cuivialqua. Legolas' "friend".

" _Quel re,_ dear Tauriel, " she greeted arrogantly, "I am quite excited to be seeing Mirkwood. I have heard that it is beautiful. However, I have also heard rumors of a rising darkness that is causing some of the beauty to slowly fade. It's a shame if that is true."

Tauriel bowed her head. She knew that this was true but it saddened her to think that her beautiful home was fading. "Unfortunately," she started, "The rumors are correct. The forest will not be at its full potential of beauty. Also, Mirkwood was not always called that. It used to be called Greenwood, until evil was sensed in it. The name Mirkwood caught on and now that is how my home is identified."

"Well, I hope it can be fixed." Cuivialqua said that only because she was raised to be polite. She didn't mean a single word. The lady then haughtily joined the other ladies.

 _That is an excellent example of a spoiled brat._ Tauriel thought to herself, _She reminds me of the thing in life that just are no good. I wish that good would endure through everything and none of it would every go away._

Now, Legolas rode up beside his childhood friend. He saw she was not in the mood for any simple information, but he spoke anyway, "We are going to set up camp just before sunset." He informed her.

So, the company rode on until the sun every so slightly began to disappear behind the mountains in the distance. They then set up camp, for it would take a few days to reach Mirkwood.

After the camp was set up, Legolas found Tauriel sitting by the fire and staring into the bright flames as though in a trace. Something was clearly on her mind. Being the good prince and friend that he was, Legolas sat beside his friend hoping that he could do something for her. " _Mellonin,"_ he asked, "tell me, what bothers you?"

The elleth finally looked up from the embers. Her emerald eyes locked with the prince's icy blue ones. "As you know, there is a growing darkness. I'm worried that it will change the world as we know it. Everything is so perfect now and I want nothing to alter."

The ellon placed his hand on Tauriel's shoulder. " _Ai,_ I see. But let me tell you something. No matter what happens in this crazy world, you shall always have my friendship. At every single bump in the road, I will be there to help you." He assured her.

The elleth nodded her head, " _Hannon le, mellon._ " Legolas smiled and then left to his tent. Tauriel took a deep breath and looked up at the sky as the last light of day disappeared behind the treetops. Soon, the sky was filled with countless dazzling lights. The stars. They always gave her such hope and peace.

So, there in the camp, sat a red-haired elleth with her eyes fixated on the pure starlight as she pondered all the goodness of life.

 **Translations:**

 **● Quel re = Good day**

 **● Mellonin = My friend**

 **● Ai = Ah**

 **● Hannon le = Thank you**

 **● Mellon = Friend**


	18. Unsheathed

**Chapter 17 - Unsheathed**

Tauriel tightened her grip on her daggers and spun around to parry the blow of her opponent. With the clashing sound of metal, she came face to face with him. Her opponent stared into her emerald eyes and she in his icy blue.

He spun around, slashed out with his weapon and missed. Now, Tauriel was behind him and she was ready to strike at any given moment. It was obvious that she was enjoying this little spar.

Arwen stood watching the blur of red and blonde hair from the sidelines. Everything was bathed in the early morning sunlight and the cold mists of the night were only beginning to desperse. Elrond's daughter sighed to herself and shook her head even though her lips were pursed in an amused smile. The other night, Legolas and Tauriel had been talking again when the prince brought up the subject of fighting. His friend's claim that she had been practicing resulted in Legolas challenging her to a sparring match in the early morning.

Legolas slashed once more and, again, missed as the red-haired elleth gracefully dodged the attack. He then approached her until she was cornered against a tent and he held up his weapon to her neck.

"You are good, _mellonin,_ " he grimaced, "But not good enough."

Tauriel raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Well, perhaps you should think again."

With that, she slid under him and simultaneously grabbed his ankle - successfully bringing him to the ground and ending up on top of him. One of her daggers was held up to his throat while the other was pointed threateningly at his head.

" I win." The elleth smiled. She got off her prince and helped him back on his feet.

"What!" He defended, "I was just going easy on you."

Tauriel's only reply was the roll of her eyes. She then carefully slipped her daggers back into their sheaths and joined Arwen.

Just then, a trumpet sounded to arouse the whole camp. The sound of rustling came from every tent as the elves began to pack up their camp.

Each elf had to share a tent with another. Tauriel and Arwen had decided to share theirs. The two strolled back to their tent and began packing.

"You and Legolas do everything really well together from talking to fighting." Arwen told Tauriel, "It's almost as if you can read each other's minds."

"Well," Tauriel replied, "That's what best friends do. It's actually rather convenient because we would be able to fight a whole orc pack back to back and not hurt each other."

Arwen smiled, "That is amazing, but I hope you won't have to do that."

They conversed until their whole tent was packed up. Now, it was late in the morning and the sun was shining brightly in every corner of the camp. The two elleths looked around to see that the others had packed up and taken down their tents as well. Then, by the ashes of last night's fire, Tauriel saw Cuivialqua and Legolas talking. She held the tall elleth in a place of contempt. Her eyes narrowed and she bit her lip to stop herself from exploding with anger.

Arwen observed that her friend was troubled and asked, "What is wrong, _mellonin_?"

Tauriel knew she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. She took a deep breath and the words poured out of her mouth in one breath, "The king wants Legolas to be interested in one of the ladies and if he is, my best friend will not pay any more attention to me. After all, those ladies don't suite him and they are rather suspicious. I want to keep them away from him."

Arwen laughed and said, "Oh Tauriel, this may be true, but it is obvious that Legolas shall always be your friend. Besides, you can't get in the way of his choices."

"Even though you're right, I shall still watch their every movment. They wouldn't even know how to defend themselves if anything happened and that does not sound like anything to interest Legolas." Tauriel remembered that Arwen was one of them and quickly added, "No offense."

"None taken," the lady of Rivendell smiled, "I shall help you for I am quite familiar with them and their crowd. Oh, and don't worry, I don't care for Legolas the way his father wants me to."

" _Hannon le, lissë mellon. Nalyë yelda."_ Tauriel bowed her head in gratitude.

The company had started on the road again by the afternoon. Tauriel rode beside Legolas with Arwen and the rest of the ladies behind them. Tauriel's eyes flashed around the forest that they were traveling through. She scanned the towering trees, but noticed that they too were sick.

Just them there was a rustling in the bushes. Suddenly, a spider jumped out and shortly after, whole pack began springing out at the elves. There was the sound of metal against a sheath ringing all throughout the company as weapons were unsheathed.

 **Translations:**

 **● Mellonin = My friend**

 **● Hannon le = Thank you**

 **● Lissë mellon = Sweet friend**

 **● Nalyë yelda = You are kind.**


	19. With Ease

**Chapter 18 - With Ease**

The spiders were lumbering toward the elves with their jaws snapping viciously. Several shreiks were heard from the group of ladies.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. It was just the situation she had been talking about. Their lives were at risk, yet they knew not how to fend for themselves. Others would have to defend them and might even get hurt or worse in the process.

Tauriel, on the other hand, smirked to herself. She always enjoyed the thrill that fighting vrought. She was prepared for the challenge. With the other weapons, her twin daggers were drawn out of their sheaths and ready to strike.

Tuariel green eyes glanced around and estimated the amount of spiders. She guessed there were at least sixteen. That was a much smaller amount then that of the elves.

The red-haired elleth's keen ears picked up the sound of something large coming in her direction. She glanced in that direction only to see a spider charging toward her. She smiled to herself. This was a fantastic chance to show what she was capable of. She placed both of her feet on Silmiel's saddle, stood up and flipped onto the back of the spider - an impressive fear. She drove her daggers into its head. The dark creature let out one final ear-piercing shriek before it dropped dead under Tauriel's feet.

Suddenly, Tauriel heard another shriek, but it was not one of a spider. She looked toward the area that it was coming from. Through the thick of the fighting, she saw a spider on top of one of the ladies. Its jaws deserately trying to get a bite out the lady. Tauriel knew that she had to had to hel p her.

She swiftly ran over to the scene and swung at the spider; successfully leaving a large gash in its abdomin. It let out a cry of pain, but still lived. Tauriel quickly pulled the elleth from underneath the spider, for if the spider died, it would surely crush her. Then, with ease, she stabbed the spider's in its neck, one of its weak spots, and it died.

After Tauriel had gotten the lady out of harm's way, she joined Legolas who was firing arrows at the evil beasts. He was actua all ly rather good at archery. It was clear that he enjoyed it and practiced often. The two friends fought with ease and many a spider fell at their hands.

Little did she know, but while Tauriel was busy skillfully fighting off the spiders, King Thranduil was watching her. He acknowledged that she was an excellent and talented fighter. Perhaps she could put those skills to a good use.

After about fifteen minutes of slashing, shooting and stabbing, every single spider lay dead on the forest floor. Unfortunately, a few elves lay among them.

After addressing the company, King Thranduil pulled Tauriel aside, " _Mahtaldë mai,_ Tauriel."

Tauriel bowed her head in gratitude, " _Hannon le, Aran Vuin."_

"Perhaps, you should join the guard. You have potential. You would do excellently." The king smiled. Tauriel was almost like a daughter to him when she was younger. He was proud of how mature and capable she had become.

"Perhaps I should and perhaps I shall. _Hannon le, Aran Vuin."_ Tauriel bowed once more and joined Legolas and Arwen.

She had been thinking of joining the guard for a long time. She did think she would do well as s he did fight with ease.

 **Translations:**

 **● Mahtaldë mai = You fought well**

 **● Hannon le = Thank you**

 **● Aran Vuin = My King**


	20. Different

**Chapter 19 - Different**

Tauriel's booted feet hardly made a noise as she walked through Mirkwood's stony halls. Her steps, however, were slightly quicker and more rushed than usual. She was on her way to the training grounds for gaurd qualifications. This was the day she had waited for ever since her first fighting experience. Unlike some others, this fiery-spirited elleth's confidence and excitment overpowered any nervous cell in her body.

Tauriel passed the kitchen on her way to the training grounds just as calmly as the other rooms. However, after she had walked by it, a blonde head peaked out of the kitchen door and looked around. It's eyes followed Tauriel as she turned a corner. Now, an almost nonexistent patter of footsteps trailed behind Tauriel - unoticed.

The steps got closer and closer until finally Tauriel spoke although she continued on walking, "Legolas, what are you doing?" There was no answer. The elleth sighed but still didn't look back, "Do you honestly think that you could go unoticed by me? I've known you long enough to here and recognize even your most silent footsteps from a mile away!"

Legolas let out a sigh partly of acknowledgment and partly because he had been holding his breath - as if that would make a difference. He then walked up beside his friend.

"What's the use in trying to hide from you. Let's not forget that you're trying out to join the gaurd. I'm glad that you finally decided to try. I know you're going to do great." He placed and encouraging hand on his companion's shoulder and smiled.

Tauriel smiled back at Legolas. He had always been there for her, cheering her on. She was grateful to have him as a friend.

Soon, they had entered through the great doors of the training hall. Inside, there was a crowd of onlookers and a few recruits all lined up in a neat row, awaiting the arrival of the captain of the gaurd. Tauriel glanced over at Legolas who gestured for her to join the other recruits.

She had just adjusted herself at the end of the row when the captain strode in. He held his head high as his emotionless eyes scanned over the elves before him. Tauriel suddenly felt nervous. She frantically searched the crowd of excited onlookers for Legolas. He wasn't there. Then where was he?

She was so focused on finding her friend that she didn't notice or pay attention when a group of trainers entered the hall and lined up behind the captain. The captain spoke but Tauriel still did not listen, "Welcome my friends," the captain greeted, "My name is Ohtar. Today, you shall try out two different types of combat to show me what you can do. You will fight against these elves who shall help and teach you."

Ohtar began introducing the other elves. Tauriel was still searching around the room when she heard the captain say the name 'Legolas.' Tauriel looked up at the trainer elves and there, standing tall with the others, was Legolas. The red-haired elleth at the end of the recruit line stared at the prince in shock. Legolas, who was looking over all the recruited elves, saw her standing there with wide eyes. All he could do was give her a guilty smile.

"Everyone must find a trainer that they will fight against for the tryouts." Ohtar commanded. The recruits and trainers began bustling about. All the recruits were looking for the nicest-looking trainer to make things easier - except for Tauriel. She knew _exactly_ who she would choose. Right away, she made a beeline towards the blonde elf with blue eyes.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him aside. "What are you doing here?" She asked him in a loud whisper.

Legolas seemed to be searching his mind for the right reply. Finally, he crossed his arms and matter-of-factly said, "What do you think? I'm the king's son! I was assigned to help the new recruits by my father."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Tauriel was a bit mad that her best friend keeping things from her.

"Because I wanted to surprise you." Her friend replied simply.

Tauriel opened her mouth to speak when all the elves were called to attention. The first fight was announced. It was to be a hand-to-hand combat with any weapon of choice. Tauriel, of course, chose her daggers. If one of the elves was 'struck' they and their partner would cease fighting for the continuation of the round. All the recruits lined up across from the trainers and, at the command of the captain, the two sides clashed.

Tauriel skillfully dodged and blocked each of Legolas's attacks as she tried to strike him as well. The movements of the two were almost synchronized. Soon, they were the last pair fighting.

The captain _watched_ as the two elves fought each other. Both seemed to know what the other was going to do next. Ohtar watched the red-haired recruit. There was something different about her - a talent like he had necer seen for many long years. She knew exactly what she was doing and all the while, there was a smile on her face. It was obvious that she enjoyed fighting.

Finally, Tauriel twirled behind Legolas and held a dagger to his neck while the other was pointed at his head. She smiled and said, "I win."

She sheathed both her daggers. Legolas turned to her and rolled his eyes saying, "I let you win!" His friend gave him a sarcastic look.

Ohtar spoke, "Well done, everyone. Our next round will be archery. Your trainer will show you how to use a bow and arrow if you do not yet know. You all get ten arrows and ten tries. Shoot until you are out of arrows. Begin!"

Everyone was given a bow and arrow. Legolas nocked an arrow and raised his bow. He aimed at the target and released the arrow. It whizzed across the room and hit the center of the bullseye.

He stepped aside to let Tauriel shoot. She knew that no one could beat Legolas's archery skills, but it was worth a try. She released the first arrow and it hit the outer ring of the target. She wasn't surprised. She had not been practicing her archery for a while. She shot the second arrow. It almost hit the inner ring, but not quite. So it went on with each arrow getting closer and closer to the center of the target - until she was on the last arrow. She focused hard of the center, raised her bow and let go of the arrow - it hit the center. Tauriel was relieved and proud of herself.

Finally, the round was over. The captain stood to address the recruits, "Once again, you all did well. However, I cannot tell you the results at this moment. You all shall receive a letter telling you if you made it or not. Now, go home and get some rest."

Tauriel strolled back to her room with Legolas. She plopped down on a chair by her fireplace and let out a sigh. Legolas sat down in a chair across from her.

He saw that she was a bit disappointed and tried to cheer her up, "I think you did well. If I were you, I wouldn't be nervous at all. You're sure to make it on the gaurd."

Tauriel looked up at her friend and forced a smile. " _Hannon le,_ Legolas. But, I think I need some time alone."

Legolas nodded his head and rose from his seat. " _Bain_ _dû, mellonin._ _Tirad mi i aur."_

 **Translations:**

 **● Hannon le = Thank you**

 **● Bain dû = Good night**

 **● Mellonin = My friend**

 **● Tirad mi i aur = See you in the morning**


End file.
